killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
StA-52 Assault Rifle
The primary weapon of the Helghast armies is the StA52 Assault Rifle or LAR manufactured by Stahl Arms. The StA52 seems to be more of a modular weapons system than a single weapon, since almost all of the Helghast weapons use a similar drum-style magazine design. It has a bullpup design with a drum-mag behind the handguard. It has iron-sights in Killzone 2, and is used by low ranked Helghast forces. The rifle seems to use a gas operated mechanism with a secondary tube running on top of the barrel for exhaust pumping much like a modern day rifle such as the AK or M-16. It fires more rapidly than the M82 Assault Rifle, but the iron-sights and poor range limit its usefulness at longer ranges; however, it is quite useful at short to mid-range. Killzone In Killzone the StA-52 had a secondary function (i.e. Shotgun) which fired green colored shells. Each shot fires 8 buckshot balls capable of killing an enemy instantly at short range. The shots also maim enemies at mid range, but their efficiency is lost due to the shot's spread cone. It is Colonel Gregor Hakha's gun of choice. The rifle seems to have a collimating red dot sight much like a modern G-36, though the sight is never actually utilized ingame and is replaced by simple zooming of the screen. Killzone 1 Properties *'Damage': 2/3 -4/5 secondary *'Accuracy: 2/5' - 2/5 secondary *'Rate of Attack: 4/5' - 2/5 secondary *'Reload Time': 3/5 - 3/5 secondary *'Magazine Capacity': 50 '- 8 secondary Killzone: Liberation In Killzone: Liberation the StA-52 LAR as all other weapons has 2 versions, the 2nd one being more powerful than the previous. Sta-52 LAR V1 *'Amount needed to unlock V1: 15,000 Vektan Dollars *'Damage': 2/6 *'Accuracy: '''1/6 *'Rate of Attack: 4/6 *'''Reload Time: 3/3 *'Magazine Capacity': 32 Sta-52 LAR V2 *'Amount needed to unlock V2': 78,000 Vektan Dollars *'Damage: '''3/6 *'Accuracy: 2/6 *'Rate of Attack: '''4/6 *'Reload Time: 3/3 *'Magazine Capacity': 40 Killzone 2 The Helghast Assault Rifle is the standard Helghan automatic assault weapon, well-suited for short- and mid-range engagements. It has a high fire rate but quickly loses accuracy with sustained fire. It has an Iron Sight for greater accuracy, though it lacks the level of accuracy that ISA's M82 delivers. The shotgun attachment has also been removed in Killzone 2, making the rifle little more than a simple assault weapon with almost no use in short range combat unlike its Killzone 1 incarnation. Killzone 2 Properities *'Zoom': Iron-sight *'Location': Gun racks, Helghast Infantry, Advanced Assault Infantry, Mounted Gunner *'Power ': 7/10 *'Rate of Fire' : 8/10 (10.3) *'Reload ': 6/10 (3.3 sec) *'Range ': 8/10 *'Max Rounds': 320 *'Max Magazines: '''8 *'Multiplayer ''': Yes (Default, Tactician, Medic) Killzone 3 The Stahl Corporation has modified all examples of the StA52, making it a more "modern" rifle. Most notably, it's modular rail/iron sight has been replaced with a red holographic sight. Trivia *It is similar to the real-life FAMAS, except for the hand-guard and shorter barrel. *The barrel is influenced by PPSh-41 submachine gun and the optical sight is the same of the G 36 *Close inspection of the Killzone 2 rifle reveals it to be heavily influenced by the modern day M-16 and M-4 carbine. This is proven by the handrail which is a direct copy of the M-16 or M-4 iron sight with identical mil spec adjustment knobs for elevation and windage. *The Killzone 2 variant appears closer to the VHS assault rifle than the FAMAS. See also: Weapons of Killzone Category:Weapons